Amnesia
by Uh-Oh Spaghetti O'zs
Summary: Lloyd finds himself strapped down on a table and has no idea where he is, and who did this. He remembers his family mom and dad but, not his friends, its all a blur to him. Will he return home? And will he remember his friends? Read to find out! Rated T for violence.
1. The room

I opened my eyes quickly, looking around the cold gray room. I tried to sit up but I was tied down to a table.

I struggled to break free, or even use my powers on it but it was made from Vengestone, which, it didn't do anything. I was about to open my mouth and ask if anyone was there but then I realized.

_Wait, why was I here?! And, where was I?_ I thought.

Last I remembered was being at home with my mom, just doing chores and training. I just lied there and looked around the room. It was a small room, that looked almost like a hospital room, but way creepier and blood pooled on the ground, and knife scrapes on the walls.

I wiggled my hip to the side to see if I could squeeze my body out. Then I realized what the blood was from. It was from me! I apparently got stabbed by a knife or a sword, and I was bleeding out.

I felt my eyes getting heavier, vision getting blurry, and my throat starting to close up. It was getting harder to breathe each second that passsed. I now felt sleepy but not in a good way, Then I felt something on my chest. I had a shuriken. I tried to lean over and grab it with my mouth. I stretched so far it felt like my arms were being disconnected from their sockets. Then, I finally grabbed it. I used the right blade to cut through what appeared to be rope in the darkness. It felt like forever until I finally cut one of the strands into 8.

I started to cut the 8 other strands of the rope frantically. I was straining my body so much blood began to gush out of my wound. I felt the warm red liquid soak onto my torso and into into my Gi, soaking it.

I looked at it and felt queasy. I turned back to the rope which had 1 strand left on it, with one nod of my head, I sliced right through it. I quickly moved my right hand out of it and grabbed the shuriken out of my mouth, starting to cut the left rope.

I was starting to lose focus on what I was cutting from loss of blood, that I cut into my own wrist. Blood immediately stained my Gi, and It had a sharp stinging pain._ Oh great just what I need, more blood loss. _I cut through the rest of the rope carefully this time.

The rope broke with a loud snap. Finally, my arms were free. I rubbed my left wrist carefully which led to even more bleeding. I sat up on the hard metal table and cut through the rope on my left ankle with the shuriken.

As I was doing so, I heard talking outside a door that was behind me. I looked behind to see a black metal, scratched up door. I looked down and saw light underneath the door. I also saw peoples shadows.

I stopped cutting the rope at my feet and stayed quiet. I tried to hear the peoples' conversation but could only hear a few words. "Leave, Ninja and, truck." _What were they talking about? I thought._

Then I heard some other words. "Yes. The boss will like that…roundup the others. We don't need them anymore…" A familiar voice said as it walked away. Who was that? I couldn't put my finger on it. But I knew his voice.

After a minute or so of no one talking, I started to cut the rope again with my left hand, fiendishly slashing away at my bonds.

I could feel my heart practically coming out of my chest, and sweat dripping from my forehead.

My left wrist stung, I hissed at it, and changed hands. After a few minutes, I was free. _Finally free!_, I thought, but then remembered I had no idea where I was.

I got up from the table and looked around the room. It was dark and only one light above me. I used my energy powers to make a light. I looked around the small room, and walked towards the door. I tried at the door knob but had no luck.

_There must be something I can use to escape._

As I was looking around the room. I saw red eyes in the right corner just staring at me. I hesitated to see if I should shine the light on it. As I did the eyes disappeared.

_I must be hallucinating or something.._ I thought as I turned away from it and looked around some more.

I found it hard to walk or even stay awake. I found a window blocked up with wood. and I broke it sending a loud crack of wood breaking through the room, along with sharp pieces of wood.

I opened the window that was half the size of me, and slipped out.

I wasn't that far away from the ground so, I didn't beak anything when I landed._ I might be able to summon my energy dragon. _I thought_. _I summoned it for about 2 seconds but then it disappeared.

I sighed, I guess I'll have to walk. I thought as I scanned the area for anyone else. It was getting dark, it looked to be around 6:30. I started to walk.

_I'll be home soon. Then I'll see my family again._ Or so I thought.


	2. A walk in the forest

My legs burned as I walked through a forest full of long grass and pine trees. . It had already been around 2 hours of walking straight. I felt so weak, but I had to keep going. And so I did. I walked, and walked, and walked, Until I couldn't walk anymore. I stumbled over some rocks and fell to my knees.

I was so weak I couldn't even stand up. But I did. (by will power yup.)

And I kept on walking. I had no Idea where I was heading, plus, it was getting dark now there was just a bit of light out. It wasn't so easy like in the movies where if lost in a forest look where the moss is growing on it then you know that its north, cause that's not true, most of it grows on the north side. Or spider webs. So, I was officially lost. I didn't know where I was, I didn't recognize anything, and there was mountains everywhere, like I was in the countryside.

I looked in my pocket like holsters to see if I could find anything to tell me where I was and who those people were, or if I could find a compass. They probably knew I was missing and would look for me. In my condition, they probably thought I walked half a mile, Which wasn't true, walking for 2 hours, means I walked for about 7 or so.

I couldn't remember anything. Everything was just black in my head, and foggy.

All I remembered was that I knew who I was, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, 16 years old, (In his body, hes like 9 in his real age and this is between possession but cole's a ghost and morrows not here.)

And that I knew who my mom and dad were, Misako, and Garmadon. And that I lived in japan, & that I am the green ninja.

My mind started to go black again. I couldn't think of anything else, it was just gone.

Then I felt blood dripping down my leg, and onto my right foot. I started to go light headed, and my legs started to go limp. I tripped over some tree roots and fell onto my knees.

_No….I…cant..fall asleep now…I might not ever wake up….but..I'm so tired..maybe just a…few…minutes.._

That was my last thought before I passed out.


	3. The saviors

1 hour later.

I lifted my eye lids slowly. I felt the soft summer breeze hit the side of my neck. The trees shaded me from the glaring sun, and all I could hear was the sound of some animals and crickets.

I used my hands to prop myself up from the ground, and into a sitting position.

I scanned the area to see if anyone was there, then I heard a car driving down a road nearby.

A car! Maybe there's someone who can tell me where I am, or even get me out of this forest! I thought as I started to stand up. I stood up on my feet and started to walk.

Then, I got to the dirt road with large rocks scattered randomly around it. I stopped walking, and hid in a bush right beside it, hiding my body from eyes view.

I saw the car stop, and I saw the people open their doors. The man who was driving the car, stepped out, and looked around, He looked to be around the age of 17 or so. He had dark brown focused eyes. He wore a red sweater, black T-shirt and blue jeans, Brown hair spiked up, a white bandage on his forehead covering some sort of bruise, or cut, and a scar on his right eye.

The second person walked out, He looked odd, He wore a white T-shirt, and tan kakis. He had gray skin, and white spiked up hair. Looked to be around 20.

Who were these guys? I feel like I know them…but they could be those people who caught me, so I should hide….or should I tell them I'm about to die of blood loss.

Before I could even choose, my hand slipped on a twig and I tumbled out of the bush and onto the dirt road behind me, they turned around to face me and so was I.

We all looked at each other forever, or at least that's what 2 seconds felt like.

I didn't even know what to say, I couldn't stand, I couldn't defend myself from lack of blood, and coordination I would have if I could think straight.

I turned around onto my side pretty fast and quickly stood up, but failed as I fell onto my knees. They got into a fighting position, then stopped with a surprised expression on their faces.

"Lloyd!?" The mysterious men asked.

Wait, they know me? Sure, I am a ninja and kinda famous, but I am out in the country side, that's the last place you'd hear someone yell that, although I was wearing my outfit. I stood up.

"Oh my gosh! Your ali-

Before he could finish his sentence I went numb, and I fell to the ground, passing out right in front of them. Luckily the man in red caught me, (Wow, second time passing out, Lloyd get some blood in you)

The man in white saw, and rushed over to hold my limp, gashed and bruised up body.

"He is losing blood! we must get him into, the truck fast" One of the men said, it almost sounded robotic. They brought me into their pickup truck, and opened the door to it.

They lied my body down carefully on the bed of the truck, the red man rushed to the drivers seat to grab things.

"Stay in there buddy, were going to get you home.." the man in red said while walking over to me with a pocket knife in his left hand. He placed his hand carefully on my side, to keep my body from moving.

He used the knife to cut away the clothing on my side , revealing my side covered in blood and a long deep slice right below my ribcage.

"Zane! Come here, I cut away the cloth, you can use the gauze now" The man in red said

Zane walked over to me and sat my limp body up, while the other circled the gauze around my chest. That's when Zane stopped and realized I had lost almost all of my blood.

It was about 30 minutes later when they were done bandaging all, of my wounds on my body. They sat me in the back of the pickup truck sitting in the middle seat, still unconscious.

"Kai, we need to get him to the hospital fast, he has lost 50% of his bloo-

Kai, slammed his foot on the pedal, or at least that's what it sounded like. and went as fast as the truck could go.

I couldn't think or hardly breath, but all I knew was that I needed medical attention, and fast.


End file.
